Tortured out of love
by wizardmaren
Summary: Coming back finally so I'm deleting and revamping all my fic's after taking writing classes
1. Week 1 Day 1

_**Why me...why did this happen to me...pain like I've never felt before he said it was out of love but...the torture, this is my story**_...

Silver was enjoying his day, everything was perfect, the clouds the sky the smiles on peoples faces..it couldn't be better. " hi sonic" silver said " what's up silver" " nothin much just living" silver said.

" cool well alright I have to go tails is meeting me at the hill to test his new invention" sonic said running off, Silver continued until he got home. He sat on the couch and thought " man I'm bored what to do. Silver thought " knuckles is guarding the emerald, rouge and shadow are on a mission for gun, cream and Cosmo went shopping with amy, nights and his bros went flying around the world for the sights, eggman has been quiet, and the chaotix were on a case, in other words everyone is busy except him.

" great now what am I going to do" silver said not noticing the black and grey hedgehog climbing in his window and stealthily walking behind him, " still nothing to do what else can happen?".

The hedgehog spoke " you can come with me" he said grabbing silver " MEPHILES ! What are you" mephiles covered the hedgehogs mouth and knocked him out...

Silver awoke to find himself chained to a wall in a basement, Silver got up and walked to the door halfway only to be stopped by the chains, silver tried to use his powers but found it to no avail.

Silver sighed and sat down and looked at his surroundings, it was incredibly neat with white painted walls and white tiles floors, their was a small bed ( a pet bed you know like what animals curl up in) with a blanket and a pillow, their was a sink and a tub too, silver looked up at the walls and gasped.

Upon the wall was a huge picture of silver and mephiles kissing... " you like it I painted it" mephiles said walking into the room, " you like this room, well get used to it you'll be living in it with me" mephiles said walking closer.

" what do you want with me you ass" silver spat, Mephiles frowned the stroked silver's cheek before punching him across the face, mephiles kicked silver in the stomach then walked over to the side of the sink and took out a long metal pole, mephiles slammed the pole against the poor hedgehog and repeated " bad spouse BAD!!", silver yelled in pain at each slam until mephiles stopped and dropped the pole.

The pole was covered in silver's blood, mephiles then hugged the hedgehog and whispered in his ear " that's right we're gonna get married and live together as lovers".

Silver tried to move from his grip " never you homo freak" , mephiles sighed and picked up the pole and again beat silver...but harder so that the pole started to bend.

Silver glared at mephiles who stared back until he started to walk upstairs and turned off the lights " goodnight my love " mephiles said winking and slamming the door.

Silver sat in the darkness until he crawled over the little bed, the chains ratting with a movement, silver took off his shoes and socks and curled up in the bed, he shut his eyes and tried to hold back tears " some day this has been".


	2. Week 1 day 2

Wizardmaren: mmmmm cookie.

Silver awoke in the little bed and sighed, " what a night..." silver moved a little but grimaced at the pain that mephiles inflected last night.

Silver ignored the pain and got up to wash his face, his bare feet padded softly against the cold tiled floor as he reached the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

His silver fur was messy and out of sorts and bruises scattered around his body, " this could not get worse" silver frowned, the door upstairs opened and mephiles came down.

Silver stood there not looking at him, mephiles stroked his pot leaf shaped hair and whispered " good morning silver" mephiles breath made him shudder but silver didn't answer, mephiles frowned. Then he suddenly slammed his fist into silver's face knocking him down, he then put his foot on his head and added pressure " you know I don't like doing this but your still not broken, so I'm gonna have to move that along because the wedding is in a few weeks" mephiles said adding more pressure.

Silver groaned in pain until mephiles released him, silver was pissed. He got up and punched mephiles in the face, mephiles laughed " that's why I love you your tough...but not so tough without your powers, you see this house is covered in a dark aura preventing your powers from working" mephiles said reaching in his quills and pulling out some remote, he clicked the remote.

Silver's chains suddenly started retracting into the wall pinning him against it, silver glared as mephiles pulled out a whip, he then closed the windows so no one would here " don't scream...to hard" mephiles whipped silver across the torso, silver screamed at the stinging pain, mephiles did it again but harder until it drew blood, silver's blood stained his tuft of hair and steadily dripped down like a river.

Mephiles dropped the whip and walked over to the cringing hedgehog, silver's tears stung the gash as he felt something smooth drift across him, it was mephiles tongue. Mephiles licked the tears and blood and slowly got into silver's face, silver and mephiles stared at each other until mephiles roughly kissed silver, silver tried to pull away put mephiles kept his head still, he forced his tongue into silver's mouth and massed silver's tongue with his own.

Silver fought harder to get away but it was useless, mephiles released him and walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a knife, it gleamed softly as mephiles approached him, mephiles looked at the gash then looked below it "perfect.." he whispered, silver yelled as the knife cut through his fur and flesh, mephiles was carving something into silver.

As mephiles pulled then knife from him he grinned and looked at what he wrote " property of mephiles".

Mephiles smiled and whispered before leaving " your almost mine"

He pushed a button and made the chains normal again, he closed the door leaving silver in the dark, silver crawled over to the bed and curled up and sharpened his quills " I'll n-n-never give in"


	3. Week 1 day 3: death of a friend

Silver reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up at the window . It was raining. " I wonder if anyone has noticed I'm gone" silver said frowning.

He didn't fell like getting up so he curled back up and closed his eyes, the silence didn't last long as silver heard someone kicking his shoes over, next his socks were throw at him...one landed on his nose. " whoa didn't know my feet stunk that bad" silver laughed softly.

Mephiles looked at silver for a moment then ripped off the blankets, grabbed silver's leg and whiffed his foot, he shuddered.

" dude you're a freak, what's wrong with you" silver said yanking his leg back, " oh nothing just I love everything about you.." mephiles whispered in his ear.

Silver was suddenly flipped over on his stomach and jumped on him, " no please don't do that" silver whispered, mephiles grinned and was just about to thrust into his entrance when the door bell rang.

Mephiles growled " just when you were going to be claimed ..oh well next time." and with that he left to answer the door, silver shed a few tears but then a sigh of relief and crawled back under the bed and wrapped the blanket around him, he just laid there and listened to the noises of the house and rain...

Mephiles opened the door to reveal a soaking blue hedgehog " h-h-hey mephiles have you seen silver?" asked the hedgehog, mephiles put on the innocent face and said " no but would you like to come in ?" " sure thanks" sonic said stepping in the house.

Mephiles grinned evilly and grabbed the hedgehog, sonic thinking this is a trap kicked and kicked but with effect, mephiles came to another room. It had a bed with cuffs on it, mephiles threw him on the bed on his back and cuffed his legs and arms to the bed.

" mephiles what" mephiles put tape on his mouth and removed sonic's shoes gloves and socks " don't worry this is rape not out of love like silver who's in the basement, so this is just a warm up".

Sonic's eyes widened as mephiles crawled on him and rubbed lubricant on sonic's entrance then thrusted into him, sonic's scream was muffled but loud as mephiles thrusted in and out of him...

Silver could hear sonic's screams as mephiles raped him, silver whispered " I'm sorry sonic if it wasn't for you looking for me this wouldn't have happened"

Meanwhile upstairs sonic was crying at the pain, mephiles's sperm was all over his ass, mephiles was reaching in his drawer for something.

He then pulled out a knife, "goodbye sonic" Sonic's eyes widened as he drove the knife into his chest, he twisted it around to make the pain worse, sonic cried until he closed his eyes forever.

Silver heard mephiles throwing a heavy object away in the trash...sonic's body... Silver cried and cried he caused someone so innocent death just by looking for him. Mephiles walked down into the basement and saw the bundle of covers and hedgehog shaking with sobs.

He smiled at said " I wasn't cheating on you that was revenge on sonic, but now all my attention is on you my love.

Silver filled with anger and pounded on mephiles face fist after fist, mephiles grabbed silver's head and slammed it on the tiled floor repeatedly, every slam made silver cringe in pain as his face made contact with the floor until everything started to go black " that's it kill me ..your love" he said.

Mephiles instantly remembered who he was slamming and instantly went into panic at the unconscious hedgehog lying in a small pool of blood.

Mephiles grabbed a first aid kit and started to wrap up silver's head...


End file.
